


skirting around the issue

by soulas



Series: tumblr smols [10]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i uhhhh have nothing to say for myself, this was entirely born out of discord ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: It's a new video. "Guys Wear Skirts for the First Time."Really, Andrew can only blame himself.





	skirting around the issue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for the title

The thing is, Andrew knew. He  _knew_. 

He knew that there was some video being filmed that day about guys wearing skirts for a day, and he even knew that Steven was one of the people in that video. And yet, his dumb brain never thought, huh. Maybe we should call in sick today. Take a well-deserved day off. Spend it sipping some wine and maybe binging  _Victoria_  again.

Nope.

He went to work anyways, and that is his own goddamn fault. What is not his fault is number of sly glances people in the office kept giving him.

“Adam, is there something on my face?”

Adam peers at him. “No.”

Andrew sighs and pushes away from his desk, his head throbbing from staring at a computer screen for five hours straight. “Then why does everyone keep looking at me weird? Did something happen that I don’t know about?”

“They’re shooting that video today,” Adam says, as if that explains anything. 

“They’re always shooting a video.”

Adam stares at him for a full ten seconds without blinking, and turns back to his computer. 

Around 4 o’clock, just when he’s getting sleepy to the point of wanting to go home and lie down in his bed because he’s an old man with aching joints, he hears a flurry of activity from the entrance of the office floor.

“Damn, Lim,” someone says, and someone else is whistling.

“You like it?” Steven says, laughing. 

Andrew looks up to see what’s happening and almost drops his water bottle. Steven catches his eye and his face lights up. He walks, somewhat crookedly, towards Andrew.

“Hey, Andrew!” Steven says, holding up the camera strapped to his wrist. Some new intern hovers behind him, filming steadier footage. “So I’m doing this video where I wear a skirt for a day.”

“We can see that,” Adam says in the background. Andrew doesn’t trust himself to say anything yet.

Steven gives them a little twirl. “What d’ya think?”

It is. It is something. On the surface, it’s a pretty simple, modest skirt—black, straight-cut, falling to the knee. It’s something that his high school teachers would wear. Except that this isn’t Mrs. Fanning in the tenth grade. 

This is Steven Lim, dressed in a button-up that’s more button-down if the amount of unbuttoned buttons is anything to judge by, and it’s tucked into a goddamn skirt and paired with shiny, black block-heels and Andrew is suddenly so much more aware of his skin against the fake, slippery leather of his chair and his hands fluttering in his lap, and he doesn’t know where to look or really what to say.

“That is…something,” he manages to force out. Steven bends one leg delicately, so his hips turn sideways, like an Instagram model’s pose. 

“I like it,” Steven says. “It’s really breezy.”

Andrew thinks he nods. He’s fairly sure he nods. Even though there are obvious safety pins cinching in the skirt that was clearly not made for Steven’s body, Andrew can’t stop staring at the impossibly slim waist the outfit gives him. 

“And look!” Steven says. “There’s a little, like, slit thing in the side.” He plucks at the skirt and yes, Steven, there is indeed a slit in the skirt that extends all the way up to the top, stopping only at the waistband and exposing pretty much everything underneath, including something that looks like red lace. Andrew has to remind himself to breathe.

He can hear his terrible colleagues trying and failing to hide their giggling around him. Sara’s disappeared behind her monitor and he can hear cackling, her shoulders shaking with poorly concealed laughter. Adam is staring resolutely at his screen, but there’s the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Andrew’s brain is working real hard, okay? It’s working hard at keeping it so that he doesn’t lose his job or get sued for workplace harassment and also so that he stays a fucking good person. (At least, outwardly. In the back of his mind, it’s a whole different story, but that’s another issue.)

And the worst part about it is that Steven isn’t being coy or flirty about it. He’s just genuinely excited about trying out new things, and to hell if Andrew isn’t going to sit up straight and smile through clenched teeth to support the hell out of him, even if he is dying inside.

He smiles at Steven, ignoring the camera and the training that’s been beaten into him by years of working at Buzzfeed to look into the lens. “It looks really good on you, man.”

Steven beams. “Thanks Andrew! I’m going to show Jen now. See ya!”

Andrew gives him a weak smile and watches Steven trip out of their office, the heels giving his whole movement a curious tilting motion that looks foreign on him.

Adam waits till Steven’s out of earshot before he leans over and says, “Now you get it?”

Andrew groans and hides his burning face in his hands. 

“It could be worse,” Sara pipes in. “I heard Gadiel’s in a miniskirt.”

“Oh god, _please_ stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sovnly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
